Memories
by Lady Kitara
Summary: In a twist of events L loses his momory and Light takes care of him, but only to find out somethings about L. Will Light help L or get rid of him? Yaoi. LightxL. Now to TBC.
1. Chapter 1

Lady's Fanfic is called: Memories

Lady's Fanfic is called: Memories.

Okay this just popped into my head at random when I was watching Naruto. Weird, huh? Anyway this is going to be about L having amnesia, and so will Light offered to take care of L? What if he falls in love with him when he spends time with him and gets to know the real L?

I don't own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter one: The accident.

Sirens. That's what he could hear. Shouts and the sound of metal being pulled and cut. His body felt like it was on fire…or was there a fire? What was going on for that matter?

His vision was blurred as he looked up at someone pulling him from his seat. Then he felt something go over his face, cool air entering his lungs. Sleep seemed to try and take him when heard a voice.

"_Ryuzaki!"_

L eyes opened to look up at the one who called him. _Light-kun…?_

"_Stay awake!"_

_Light-kun…what happening…? Light-kun…help me…it hurts. _L eyes shut, the world going black.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on. It seemed like hours since they had taken L into for surgery, and it was driving Him crazy to not know what was going on with him.

Pacing Light wondered why he was so worried. He wanted L gone and now he was hoping the other was all right?! Running a hand through his hair he tried to think of why but nothing came to him. He was just to intent on finding out about the others heath at the moment.

Another few hours passed when the doctor came out. They all stood to hear what had happened. The doctor looked around and asked for family.

"He has none." Light said. "Were classmates."

"I see. Them I will talk with you then."

Light told the others that he would tell them everything when he got back. They entered a small room so as to not have anyone listening in on them.

"I'm afraid he slip into a coma during the surgery."

"Acoma?" Light wasn't sure how to react.

"Yes, and there is also a chance he will have amnesia when and if he wakes up."

"Can I see him?" Light said a little surprised at himself.

"Yes, I will show you his room."

Light followed until the got to an intensive care unit. Down the halls that felt cold and saddened. They came to the last room on the hall. The doctor opened the door for him to enter.

Inside was L laying on his back eyes closed looking lifeless. He was wrapped up and had bruises from the crash. The crash had happened so fast that when Light had realized what had happened it was almost too late. He had gotten away with a few bumps but L hadn't.

No, when the helicopter lost control it had landed on L's side trapping him until the fire department had gotten him loose and pulled him out, they tried to yell at him to stay awake. When they had failed Light called to him and L had opened his eyes.

Light sighed sitting by the detective. He watched him for a while. Shaking his head he stood walking out the door to tell the other of the situation.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light walked down the hall of the hospital as he did everyday for the past month, to see L. It was now a daily routine for him now. He would visit the dark hair man and talk to him. Light had read if you talk to them they sometimes woke up, but for the life of him he didn't know why he tried so hard.

Light would sat in his usual chair and began to tell L on how things where going and that everything was fine. Before Light had tried a lot of things to get the other to wake up, even telling that he got rid of L beloved sweets. Nothing. Sighing Light stood and looked out the window.

It was a nice day out. Peaceful and such as it should be. Light smiled. He wondered if L ever went outside just for fun. Would he? On a nice day like this? Most likely not. Still it was nice out. Sighing he asked out loud if L wanted to go outside. What he got nearly shocked him.

L felt heavy, like a really think blanket was on him. Someone was there talking to him, telling him something. Who was it? He listened to the voice until it suddenly stopped. Where did it go? He tried to move but couldn't, he tried again this time he started to feel lighter.

Slowly he was able to move, and slowly he opened his eyes. At first it was a white haze but then everything came in to focus. Someone was standing looking out the window. Who was it? He felt like he knew. Then the person asked it someone named L wanted to go outside. Sitting up shakily he shifted so he was sitting side ways.

"Where…?" he voice came out raspy.

Light turned around so fast his eyes wide with disbelief. L was sitting down awake! Rushing over he hugged him tightly before he snapped back to reality. Really what was wrong with him? But the smaller didn't seem bothered at all. L just leaned into the hug, so Light continued to hold him.

"L, I'm glad you're all right." Light said pulling back.

"I'm sorry…who are? And where am I?"

Light stared at him mouth opened. Then he remembered what the doctor had said about L's condition. So the other had amnesia. Now what was he going to do?

TBC

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

There is chapter one. I like the way this one came out.

My dear yaoi fans, have you heard? The Yuri fans are mad at us once again because at the up coming AX in LA, CA, there are going to be yaoi booths galore! Filled with many yaoi-ish things, books, anime, teddy bears and more! And they're mad cuz all they got is a tinny tiny yuri booth…

I have a few yuri fans as friends and they get mad at me for being a yaoi fangirl so I what do I do? I rub it in their faces for fun! Whahahahahahahaha! Love the yaoi! Are you with me fellow yaoi fans?!

Please read & review

Love,

Lady Kitara


	2. Chapter 2

Lady's Fanfic is called: Memories

Lady's Fanfic is called: Memories.

Okay this just popped into my head at random when I was watching Naruto. Weird, huh? Anyway this is going to be about L having amnesia, and so will Light offered to take care of L? What if he falls in love with him when he spends time with him and gets to know the real L?

I don't own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter two: Who is Kira?

L was sitting on the hospital bed looking around. There was nothing much in the room except a vase of flowers and a box of candy.

What was on his mind was who was he? The person who he talked with called him 'L' and then said his name was Light Yagami. Strange name. Who was that guy anyway? L tried to remember but so far no good. It pained him not know for some reason. So did being alone in the room. Where was the other?

L sighed and fell back onto the bed. His legs wouldn't move. Light had said it was because of not moving around in a moth.

The door opened and in came Light and the doctor. "Good Morning. How are you feeling?" said the doctor.

L looked at sideways but wouldn't answer. Why should he? He didn't know him. Then again he didn't know anyone who came to see him.

"Tell him." Light ordered.

Light was getting tired of telling L to speak to anyone who wanted to talk to him. Really ever since he woke up Light was the only one he would talk to.

L sulk for a moment looking at Light with a face that said; 'Do I have to?' looking at the sheets he complied.

"I am fine."

"Anything hurting you?"

"No."

"Good. Now then I've talked with your friend and he said he would take you home with him and help you get back your memory."

L smiled happily and Light sighed. True he was getting to see emotions from the detective and it also gave him a chance to hide the Death Note. To everyone else the Death Note was burned in the fire. So Light had everything going his way.

Now he could have just let the hospital take care of L until he found out hid real name but there was a chance that L would remember, and surly Light would be caught. No, he couldn't let that happen so all that was left to do was take care of the other for awhile.

The doctor left to fill out the release forms. It was silent for a few minutes before L spoke.

"Where did I live before?"

"I don't know." Light said taking a seat. "You always kept everything secret."

"That sucks."

Light snorted. Lately it was hard not to laugh at L because he acted completely different from before. He wondered what else would happen once he got the other home.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The two room apartment that Light lived in was nice, peaceful and the residents where kind. He really loved it there. Now the only thing that he had to worry about was getting L to the third floor.

"Isn't there a elevator?" L asked as they made it to the second story.

"It's broken." Light said. "Were almost there."

"Am I heavy?"

"I think you weigh less Misa! How can you eat all those sweets and not gain a pound?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, right… you used to eat nothing but sweets and nothing else."

"Really? My dentist must get mad at me."

"I wouldn't know. Here we are." Light managed to get the door open with one had.

Setting L on the sofa he went to get some water. L watched before trying to get his legs to move. The only thing he had gotten so far was moving his tows. Repeating the motion for awhile he asked questions and Light who said he called him his first friend, provided the answers.

"Where am I from?"

"You wouldn't tell me."

"Where did I live before?"

"I have no idea."

"How old am I?"

"You wouldn't tell me."

"Where's my family?"

"Again you wouldn't tell me."

"You're my best friend?"

"That's what you told me."

"What kind of person was I?!" L shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"Anti-social." Light tried to hide his laugh.

"Damn it! This isn't fair Light-kun!"

The room got quite, L's arms going down slowly his eyes glazed over as if he had gone into a another world, for a short time when he snapped out of it looking a Light with a huge smile that Light could swear his mouth was hanging open.

"I remembered something. I used to call you 'Light-kun' right?"

"Yeah…" gaping.

"What?"

Light shook his head. "Nothing. So anything else?"

"No…" L let himself fall on his side on the floor. "At lest something came back."

Light watched him lay there. After that he turned on the t.v. and there was special on Kira and how many believed he was god. Light smirked and was going to change the channel when L sat up and watch it. For a second Light thought the other was remembering, but the other showed no signs of it and was munching on a cracker.

Half hour into the show L tried to stand up. He made it half way when he heard Light laughing at him. He blushed knowing it must have been funny, seeing a man wobbling like a toddler leaning how to walk. Suddenly he lost his foot falling back. Shutting his eyes he waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead he opened his eyes to Light holding him bridal style.

"Are you all right?" Light asked worried, not sure why he had panicked when the other fell back.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L breathed a sigh.

"You should hold onto something when you get up."

They sat on the sofa just as the program came back on and L seem interested with it.

"This Kira is a good person?" L asked leaning on Light's shoulder.

"Well… that is where it's splits into two. Some are for him and others are out to stop him."

"Why?"

"Well, Kira kills criminals who have committed crimes such as murder, rape, etc. Many love him and praise him for making the world a better place, as where others say that he is killing them and that's just wrong. That it's not his place to do so."

"How does he kill?"

"No one knows."

L thought about it. "Is he God?"

Light looked down at him. "I'm not sure."

"So, Light-kun what did we used to do for fun?"

"You had us work."

"…What was kind of person am I…?" L sulked. He liked working? Who liked work?!

"Anyway lets practices you walking."

"Alright."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Over the next week L had leaned to walk again…well somewhat. He also refused to sleep alone. Light at first thought maybe L had gotten he memories back but that was not the case. It seemed that when L would sleep he'd have nightmares and when he woke he couldn't remember them.

So they sheared a bed. It was ether that or Light waking up to L screaming and yelling in the middle of the night, so Light slept with the other who was happily curled up against his chest, asleep, thumb to his lips.

Light didn't mind and to his surprise he actually like the feeling of the other on his side. It was a peaceful feeling. Looking down he thought the man was cute.

Cute? Light shook his head. Really what had gotten into him lately? Well, he really didn't have to ask that question because he knew he was getting to like L more and more each day and not only had L gotten some memories back they mostly about them eating at the café or playing tennis. Sighing he went to sleep.

The next day however Light could hardly believe what words had come out of L's mouth.

"Light-kun! I remember my name! It's L Lawliet."

L Lawliet smiled at his best friend unaware that he was world's greatest detective and that his friend was Kira.

Kira knew L Lawliet's name…

TBC.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter two!

I'm kinda sad cuz I only got one review and that make me sad…TT'

O well I'm over it! :D plz read and review!

Love,

Lady Kitara


	3. Chapter 3

Lady's fanfic is called: Memories

Lady's fanfic is called: Memories.

Yay! I got more reviews!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L Lawliet…L Lawliet…L Lawliet…

The name kept running through Light's mind ever since the detective had told him two days ago. It was just hard to believe that he had found out his name with out trying and not only that but L himself told him with a smile n his face.

All Light had to do was right L's name in the Death Note and that was it. There was however one problem in this plan of his…he couldn't write his name down…

Light let out a frustrated sigh. He had been sitting at his desk for an hour trying to write L's name as the other was in the living room watching a movie and eating cookies. Why couldn't he write L's name? It was so simple! And yet he couldn't.

Looking out of the door to the room he could see the raven-haired man laying happily on the carpet eyes on the movie with great interest. Watching for a moment before standing Light put away the Death Note and went to sit on the couch. He would write the name down tomorrow.

Pushing his upper body up with his hands L looked at his best friend with a smile. "Light-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I remembered something." L said still smiling.

"What was it?"

"I remember a giant house with lots of rooms and lots of kids outside laughing."

"Was it a school?" Light asked.

"No… I lived there…" L looked up in thought. "And there was a old man there holding my hand."

Light wondered if it had been Watari. "Anything else?"

"Nope!" L crawled on to the couch to lean against Light, eyes closed.

They stayed like that for a while both content. Content… Light's eyes snapped open as he realized why he couldn't write down L's name and his mind raced. Could it be that he had grow to like L so much that it had stopped him? Now that he thought about it did make sense.

There was a laugh behind him as Ryuk floated into the room.

"What? I thought you wrote his name down." Ryuk said looking for apples.

Light was about to say something but instantly stopped himself. L couldn't see Ryuk so him talking would make him seem insane. So he would have to wait till later. Back to the real problem.

Pressure on his side shifted and he looked down to see L fast asleep, breathing softly. His face had a peaceful look. So innocent that for a second his heart skipped a beat. He had never noticed before but L looked really…beautiful.

Feeling foolish he turned his head away and focused on the wall. what was wrong with him? Didn't he want to get rid of L?

Get rid of L?

The thought stuck with him. Why did it now seem that if he got rid of L he would feel guilty? He knew he was getting fond of the man it that wouldn't do. Moving L over Light went to his room and pulled out the Death Note. All he had to do was write down one simple name and it would all be over. The thing was his hand wouldn't move.

"Damn it." He stood neglecting to hide the notebook. He needed to take a walk.

About a few minutes after he left L woke up to an empty house. Standing he called out to Light hoping he would answer. When nothing happened he wondered into the bedroom and saw a notebook on the desk. Slowly he reached over and just as his finger barely touched it his mind flashed.

Fire…found by the road side…Wammy's House… genius…worlds greatest detective…murderers…clues… task force…Light Yagami… …Kira… "AHHHH!" Sinking to his knees L held on to his head as images kept flashing by. Who he was where he came from how he got to Japan, why he was there and who he thought was Kira. Kira. Eyes filled with horror L felt tears raising in his wide eyes and he huddled in the corner of the room thumb to his lips as he realized what he had done.

"I told Light my name…my real name…"

Staying huddled in the corner his breathing in shutters. What was he going to do? What _could _he do? Fear was taking over him as he shook. After a short time he calmed himself. What he needed to do was think of a plan before Light got back, but his brain wasn't working because he was just to scared.

Light was walking back home thinking of what to do he stopped as he saw a few kids ran by playing a game of tag. Now that he thought about it L hadn't been out much since he got out of the hospital. Maybe he should take him somewhere to eat or just walk around or both.

Opening the door to his apartment he looked around and didn't see L. The sound of whimpering made him look at his bedroom and his mind raced. The Death Note! Running as fast as he could he opened the door eyes scanning the room until they landed on a shaking L in the corner of the room looking completely terrified.

"L, what happened?"

Heart pounding against his chest L slowly looked over at him. There was no time to run and no time to lie because the other was looking at the Death Note his face coming to understand he frightened state. So without moving from his spot L choked up the words.

"How long do I have to live…?"

L's voice trembled. He couldn't help it…he was just to frightened to do much at the moment and now the Light, no, Kira was here he would surly be dead soon enough. Eyes closed tight he waited for that feeling of a heart attack to come. It never came and when he opened his eyes Light was looking into them.

"You're not going to die." Light said. "I didn't write your name down."

"…W-why?"

"Because I think I love you."

And with that he sealed their lips as L's eyes grew even wider.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kitara: Yay, L got backs his memories! But now what's going to happen?

Love

Lady Kitara


	4. Chapter 4

Lady's fanfic is called: Memories

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Well whatever L was expecting it surly wasn't this. To him it seemed like the world slowed down and he had to force his mind to think of what was happening. Let's see, he lost his memory, lived with his main suspect Light Yagami, showed emotions, told Light his real name, touched the Death note, knew he had no way to escape with his life and now Kira was kissing him.

Click.

"L?"

L looked at him in shock before turning bright red and passing out.

"L!"

Okay Light had kissed a lot of people in his life but never had any of them pass out after. Picking up the smaller body and placing him on the bed he sat beside him. He wondered how he could have ever thought of killing L. He loved him, plain and simple.

Using his hand Light pushed the bangs out of L's eyes. his hair was soft like silk. So was his pale skin. The peaceful looking face slept for about ten minutes at the most, when he opened his eyes there was really one way to react. L hid in the covers.

"L, get out of there. We need to talk."

"No, Light-kun lied."

"What?"

"You said you weren't Kira." L whispered. "Light-kun lied to me."

"Like you haven't? get out here so we can talk

"No, I don't wish to talk to Kira."

Light sighed and then pulled the blanket with L in it to him. Leaning down he pressed his head down so L could hear his whispering words of truth and comfort.

"Listen to me, L . I love you… never in my life had I ever loved anyone like this before. I don't want to kill you and I won't have to."

"Light-kun…?"

"Marry me."

L stayed still inside the blanket, not moving at all. If Light could see him he would know his face was covered in a bright blush. He had known he was in love with Light even before he lost his memories. On the task force he had found himself falling and no matter how hard he tried to stop it it only grew.

When L had lost all memory the feelings remained. That's why Light was the only one he would talk to when he woke up in the hospital. The second he saw him his heart had skipped and had become more happy about staying with him to recover.

So now during all this he had come to realize that he would not be able to hide his feelings or to tell the other no. it wouldn't be possible. He knew what to expected if he said yes to Kira but was it worth it? Sitting up and letting the sheet fall off to his shoulders L looked at him.

"I don't agree with what you do, and I won't help you…"

"L?"

"Light-kun…" A pause overcame the room "Yes, I will marry you."

Three days later both light and L disappeared without a trace. No one could find them and not even with all three of L's successors working together could they find them.

Kira ended up ruling the world and no one could stop him but it seemed that Kira stopped his meaningless killings. Many said it was because they were being good. Others because the crime rate had gone down to zero. There was only three people in the world that believed it was L who had not stopped but convinced Kira to stop.

The three also believed that Kira and L were ruling the world together…but that's all left to memories.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: done! All done! Did you like it? Was it good?

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


End file.
